Everything
by The Stark in the TARDIS
Summary: Story based on the song 'Everything" by Michael Buble. Oneshots based on Ginny and Harry's life. Rated T for language and implied adult situations. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything-Michael Bublé**

**

* * *

****You're a falling star, you're the getaway car,**

**You're the line in the sand, when I've gone too far,**

Harry looked at the sleeping form of his wife. He smiled as he thought of the days after the war, when Ginny had smacked some sense into him literally.

_Harry sat at the top of the astronomy tower. He had avoided everyone who had tried to talk to him. He had shut himself in the boys' dormitory, eating the food Kreacher had brought him. Now, with the cover of darkness, he had slipped away to the Astronomy Tower. Every second he was awake, he felt unbearable guilt that felt like a physical weight. Every time he tried to answer Ron who saw through his guise of sleeping, his throat closed up with guilt. His self imposed isolation was easier than dealing with the guilt._

_Harry stared at the stars motionlessly. He closed his eyes as the cool spring breeze brushed his face. He opened them as he heard someone climbing the steps of the tower._

_He turned around to see none other than Ginny Weasley. He got up from his position against the wall. He stood awkwardly as Ginny realized he was there._

_Without a word, she walked up to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Harry eagerly returned the kiss. They both pulled away for breath and Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's. Breathing hard, he whispered, "I missed you."_

_Ginny withdrew and brought her hand sharply against his cheek. Harry was confused. Then he was furious, why did she kiss him if she was going to slap him?_

_"What the bloody hell was that for?" he half shouted angrily_

_Ginny didn't withdraw; instead she brought herself up, "For being an idiot!"_

_"I'm sorry I left!" Harry shouted, "But I had to! I thought you'd understand!"_

_"You think I'm mad for leaving?" she asked angrily, "I'm furious that you think you can withdraw into yourself. I'm pissed that you've locked yourself in your bloody room!"_

_Breathing hard, Harry whispered, "I can't face them, Ginny. They'll hate me. If I had done things differently, if I had done things sooner, they would be alive."_

_"Do you really think that?" Ginny asked, "You really are an idiot."_

_With that Ginny took Harry into her arms and Harry finally let the tears come._

Harry lay back down on the pillow as he thought of his life with his beautiful wife.

**You're a swimming pool, on an August day**

**And you're the perfect thing to say**

His smile widened as he thought of that August day.

_It was sweltering hot at the Burrow. Harry was sitting outside where a feeble breeze made it slightly cooler than it was inside. Harry wasn't looking forward to September, when Ginny would be off to Hogwarts for her seventh year, and he would be off to Auror training. At that moment, the object of his musings came out of the door of the Burrow, wearing a swimsuit._

_"Where are you going Weasley?" Harry called out_

_Ginny smiled when she saw Harry, "Swimming Potter. It's too bloody hot out to do anything else."_

_With that, she walked towards the pond. Grinning, Harry went back to the house and changed in to his swimsuit. He walked to the pond to find Ginny floating on the water with her eyes closed and a small smile. Making as little noise as possible, AHrry approached and jumped in with a big splash._

_Ginny spluttered as she rose out of the water. "Potter! I'm going to kill you!"_

_She approached Harry, but Harry just pulled her against his chest._

_"How abaout you kiss me instead?" he asked, before doing just that._

**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute**

**When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do**

Of course it hadn't been easy. Even after Ginny had gotten out of Hogwarts, she had been busy with the Harpies. They ahd tried to make time for each other when they could.

_Harry made his way through the crowded bar to where he was supposed to meet Ginny. He spotted her nursing a drink at the bar. He walked up to her._

_"Is this seat taken?" he asked her._

_"No. but I'll have you know, that you shouldn't try anything, as I'm meeting my boyfriend here," she told him._

_Harry smiled, "Must be a stupid bloke, to leave a girl like you waiting alone,"_

_"What do you mean, girl like me?"_

_"Such a beautiful girl," he replied, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes to the caress._

_"My boyfriend would be furious if he saw you do this," she said as she opened her eyes.  
_

_Ginny pulled away and smiled at him. Her long red hair was out and it framed her face. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and her lips were pulled into a seductive smile that made Harry want to melt._

_"Well then, I guess he'd be enraged if i did this," and with that Harry leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss._

_Ginny kissed him back, before muttering against his lips, "He would be in a rage."_

_Harry slipped his hands around her waist. "Screw your boyfriend," he muttered against her lips._

_Ginny pulled away and smiled, "I would much rather screw you."  
_

_

* * *

_A/N Hey, this is my first song-fic. I personally love this song, and am listening to it as I type. You gotta love Michael Buble. Each chapter will be a few lyrics, with one-shots centered around the lyrics. Warning, it will be updated sporadically and not frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**_. _

Harry and Ginny leisurely down the path. The park was deserted, except for the two of them.

"Look," Harry pointed towards the sky, "a shooting star!"

They both looked at the bright light that streaked across the sky. Once it disappeared, Harry turned to Ginny only to find her with her eyes shut tightly.

"What're you doing?" he asked

"Making a wish," she stated as if it was obvious

"A wish? You believe that?" Harry scoffed

"You don't?" she asked

"Of course not. It's a star."

"So what do you do on your birthday?" she asked, "Do you just blow out the candles without making a wish?"

"…Yeah."

"Make a wish. Right now," she ordered

"Come on, Ginny, I'm not going-"

"I'm waiting."

Harry rolled his eyes before he shut them. He ran through possibilities of wishes. '_I wish Ginny would kiss me' _he thought feeling silly.

He opened his eyes, and his eyes widened in shock as Ginny pressed her lips to his gently.

"How? Is it magic?" he wondered out loud

"No, silly," Ginny said with a smile, "I just know you."

Harry hurriedly pulled her down the path.

"Where are we going?' Ginny asked through her laughter.

They stopped in front of a wishing well. Harry plunged his hand into his pocket before withdrawing a handful of change.

**_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._**

**_You're a mystery, you're from outer space._**

Harry sat hunched over the desk in his flat. He was working on a very important problem. He could almost feel the answer to the mystery, but it eluded him. Growling with frustration, he pulled out another sheaf of papers.

He had spent weeks on this problem, but the answer was just as much a mystery to him as when he had started.

His irritation only grew when he heard the doorbell ring. He decided to not answer it, choosing to look at more photos.

His quill snapped when the doorbell rang again, this time three times.

He pushed away from his desk violently, his chair toppling to the floor. He stomped to the door, not caring if Mrs. Price downstairs complained.

He threw open the door, ready to yell at the person who decided to disturb him.

His words of anger died on his lips when he saw Ginny Weasley standing there. She was holding two bags that unmistakably held take out and was wearing a goofy smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Hmmmm, I have to think, I mean, I might have plans with the hordes of women I'm secretly dating," Harry said with a finger on his chin

"It's not a secret if you tell me, idiot," Ginny replied, before stepping into the apartment.

"Darn it! I guess I'll have to convince you otherwise," Harry said suggestively.

"First I need to put these bags down," Ginny said before putting them on the closest surface, his desk.

"Ginny-"

"Harry, why are you looking at pictures of jewelry?" she asked, picking up a picture of a pair of diamond earrings.

"Uh…work."

"The things Kingsley has you doing for the Aurors," she said with an exasperated smile.

"Yeah, the case is…almost solved. I hope."

"..Okay. That necklace is pretty," she pointed out, gesturing towards a picture of a simple gold necklace.

Harry grinned widely as he slipped the picture into his pocket. The mystery of what to get Ginny for her birthday was solved.

* * *

A/N: This song came onto my Ipod and i felt so guilty from my lack of updates. Please tell me what you think in a review.

Reviews = Loooove


End file.
